


French Press

by anisstaranise



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2817137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anisstaranise/pseuds/anisstaranise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A blustery day forced Sebastian into an unfamiliar coffee shop. It was then that he saw <i>him</i>; the most beautiful boy he had ever seen. He glanced at the other boy's name tag: <i>Blaine</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	French Press

**Author's Note:**

> I finally wrote a Coffeeshop AU. :)
> 
> Lyrics used are from Jon McLaughlin's ["If Only I"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LDIPtCdFSC0) . If you don't know the song, I'd suggest you listen to it _after_ reading the fic (and thank you for reading.)
> 
> Written for Seblaine Sunday: _Anything Goes_.

He stumbled upon the coffee shop by accident.

It had been a blustery day but he didn’t expect it to rain when it did. When the sky decided to assault the ground with its pelting rain, he all but rushed through the nearest door.

It was a cosy place; with mismatched furniture and rustic-looking tables- where the coffee was decent and the pastry made fresh by the hour.

It was then that he saw _him_ ; a boy so beautiful- the mere sight of _him_ took his breath away. He approached the counter cautiously as though the boy was a mirage that would disappear at any moment, until a voice greeted him-

“Hi, what can I get for you, today?”

The sound reminded him of warm milk and honey; comforting, lovely. His eyes glanced down to the boy’s chest, at his name tag:

_Blaine_.

 

_In this old cafe  
I come here every day and watch you_

He came to the coffee shop every day since that fateful rainy day, even on weekends. He quickly learned that Blaine’s off days were erratic, which was why he would come by every single day; not wanting to miss a single day of being able to see Blaine, to just _watch_ Blaine go about his work.

\--

He would often stop by the coffee shop in the mornings before work, on the pretense of getting some work done before heading to the office. He would order his usual; French press coffee made to perfection by Blaine, with a ‘Sebastian :)’ on the side of the cup that he has come to love so much and sat at his usual table tucked in the corner.

But he never managed to get any work done; not when he’s there, not when he catches Blaine’s melodic laughter over the din of the coffee shop or his warm voice booming in yet another jovial greeting of “ _Hi, what can I get for you today_?”

It was the most beautiful sound he has ever heard- a sound that exudes kindness and happiness. He gladly let himself drown in the sound.

 

_Sometimes I hear your voice_   
_Over the noise, you bleed through_   
_And I hear you_

\---

From the moment he laid eyes on Blaine, he started to see the boy everywhere; the hazel hues of a fall leaves would remind him of Blaine’s amber eyes- and he’d fall into an argument with himself, stating that it wasn’t the right colour for Blaine’s eyes; even Mother Nature, in all its beauty, couldn’t replicate the colour of Blaine’s eyes- it was solely, uniquely _Blaine_.

He would get a whiff of raspberries while walking down the farmer’s market and be reminded of the scent of Blaine- or at least, the gel he used in his hair. Blaine had leaned down a little too close one day as he set a plate of freshly baked scones and jams for Sebastian, close enough for the scent to conquer his olfactory nerves- he had been mesmerized.

He saw Blaine in everything- which was when he realized that he was completely and utterly in love with this boy he barely said ten words to.

 

_Slowly all the faces turn to yours_   
_Like no one else exists anymore_   
_I’d talk to you if only I could speak_   
_And I’d dream of you if I could fall asleep_

_\---_

Months passed and he still hadn’t been able to carry a full conversation with Blaine. He was too painfully shy. What was it about this beautiful boy that made him lose all his confidence and made him tongue-tied?

On another blustery day, he arrived at the coffee shop just before Blaine did. He could tell that Blaine had been running late from the way he was scrambling down the street and into the shop. The gust of wind around him stirred his nerve and he smiled at Blaine- the words tilting at the edge of his tongue- a greeting, an invitation for a date, _something_ , but it died down the moment a boy caught up behind Blaine, handing him a set of keys (presumably Blaine had left it behind in his haste) and Blaine planted a lingering kiss on the other boy’s lips.

He felt a crack from somewhere within him. And the pain that accompanied it was indescribable.

 

_People say love is hell_   
_A shiny prison cell where time stops_   
_But the doors unlocked_

\---

He tried to stop going to the coffee shop. He convinced himself that by doing so he’d be able to forget Blaine. But he should have known better than that; who could ever forget someone like Blaine?

It only made missing Blaine that much worse.

He only managed to steer clear for four days.

 

_Now you’re a part of me_   
_Trust me I tried to leave_   
_I’ve tried to walk but I’m all talk_

\---

It was eight months to the day since he set his sights on Blaine; a simple action that had turned his world upside down.

Today was the day, he told himself. Today, he was going to take a chance. He stood in line, anxiously waiting for when he would be face to face with Blaine. He has done this everyday for the past eight months and yet the anxiety (the good kind) never ceased to claw at his chest, his nerves.

He glanced at his watch.

8:31am.

Plenty of time before he needed to be at the office.

Plenty of time to come up with the perfect way to ask Blaine out.

(Today would be the day.

Sebastian would slide a piece of napkin with his number on it and a nervously scrawled “ _Dinner with me?_ ” across the counter as Blaine passed him his usual order of French press coffee with the adorable ‘Sebastian :)’ on the side.

Blaine would smile slightly shyly and breath an “ _I’d love to_.”

 

_Then I stand up and go talk to you  
You start to smile like you want me, too_

_\---_

Sebastian would nervously plan a dinner and a movie for their date, but then they would miss the movie because they would be too engrossed with getting to know each other- talking and laughing up until closing time.

At the end of the night, Sebastian would walk Blaine back to his apartment. Blaine would thank him for the wonderful time and surprise Sebastian by pushing himself up on tiptoes to kiss Sebastian’s lips.

Sebastian would let out a startled ‘oomff’ as their lips connected but would quickly regain his bearings and return Blaine’s kiss fervently.

\---

Days, weeks, months, years would pass of kissing Blaine, of loving Blaine and being loved in return.

 

_And we stay together for the end of time)_

“Sebastian? Sebastian?” Blaine’s warm voice called out.

He blinked away his thoughts, a familiar din returning around him.

“Your usual today?” Blaine asked.

He glanced down at his watch.

8:33am.

 

( _But this is only happening in my mind)_

 

 

_\---_ END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Comments welcomed.


End file.
